


Fake Dating

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: Fake Dating Trope with Jask/Reader? Like reader uses it as an excuse to get a creepy guy away like "OH LOOK ITS MY BOYFRIEND JASKIER HI SWEETIE" because she panicked and then they have to pretend to be a couple. They planned to drop the act after she was safe but then an ex of Jask comes up so they just... keep the charade going
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Fake Dating

You were seated far enough back that no one paid you any mind you had a clear view of the performers. You had had a plate of fruit and meat and bread and a goblet of exceptional wine. It was the perfect evening.

“Why does such a beautiful flower shrivel her blooms by hiding in the shade?”

_Oh balls._

You pretended not to hear the man, focusing on the dancing couples and the music. He sat next to you ( _note to self: next time, make Geralt sit next to me or else bring my dagger to keep the seat unoccupied_ ) and leaned on the table so far he was finally, unavoidably, in your eyeline. You gave him a tight smile.

“So quiet, pray speak so I may know the voice of the goddess herself,” he smarmed and you fought back a disgusted scoff.

“Y/N, you’ll never believe who’s here!” a voice said and you saw Jaskier approaching you, pausing when he saw the man sitting next to you.

“Darling!” you exclaimed, rising to cross to where he was and pull him into your arms. He instinctively wrapped an arm around you though the look on his face was utterly confused. You leaned in close and whispered in his ear, “This oaf is bothering me, just go with it.”

Jaskier nodded and his grip around your waist tightened perceptibly. He fixed the man with a steely look and turned to you.

“Is this man bothering you, turnip?” he asked, a humorous smirk playing about his lips. _Bastard_.

“I don’t know, dumpling,” you said, turning to the man, “Is he?”

“No offense meant,” the man mumbled and wandered away. The pair of you laughed and Jaskier reluctantly let go of you.

“Perfect timing, I was just wondering how much trouble I’d get in if I got blood on the tablecloths,” you said, “But you were saying something?”

“Oh! Yes, you’ll never believe who’s here!” he continued. You looked at him expectantly and he paused a moment more, building the dramatic tension before proclaiming, “Millicent.”

“Millicent?”

“Yes! The woman who broke my heart in Posada!” he exclaimed.

“Ohhh yes… I’m sorry Jaskier,” you said, genuinely.

“It’s alright it’s just… she’s here with someone and it’s so insulting,” he groused.

“Well… you’re not alone, technically,” you reminded him.

“Of course not, but we’re not together,” he said. As if he needed to remind you.

“What if we were? Just for tonight? As far as they’ll know, at least,” you suggested.

“You mean we would… pretend to be together for the evening,” he clarified.

“It’s a silly suggestion I’m s-”

“I love it!” he exclaimed, pulling you back by his side and fixing his pale, blue eyes on yours, “But not as much as I love you.”

Your heart skipped a beat at the way he looked at you and then it sank when it remembered that this was just a game. But it was a game you would enjoy.

When the music started again Jaskier insisted on dancing every one with you, his gaze adoring and trained on you every step of the way. It was so intense at times you forgot the steps but he gracefully redirected you and took the opportunity to give you little kisses on the hand or the cheek or the forehead or even once your nose. When it was time for him to perform you stood in the front, unlike your usual seat in the back of the hall, and clapped in rhythm as he sang, returning every wink he shot your way. Your heart kept soaring and dipping at these little glimpses into what could be if this wasn’t a game.

Jaskier pulled you onto his lap and you wound your arm around his neck as he spoke with some friends after the performance, enjoying the envious glares sent your way by others around you. You heard him inhale sharply and followed his gaze to the woman you assumed must be Millicent.

“Is that her?”

“Yes.”

“Ready to really sell this?” you asked. His eyes met yours, quirking his eyebrow in a question you answered with a little wink. He smiled and his eyes fell to your lips as his hand rose to your face, softly cupping the side of it and then pulling it closer to his. Your mouths met in a whisper of a kiss, soft and chaste. Jaskier had intended to leave it at that. He knew you were doing him a favor and he didn’t want to take advantage of that. But your lips were so soft and the little sigh you made when you kissed them tore at the last thread of restraint he’d been grasping at this whole evening as he paraded his true feelings as a vengeful façade. Now, with your face in his hand and your lips pulled back to his by his insistent mouth, now he would show you how he felt. His hand crept higher, tangling in your hair as the kiss deepened and you sank into his embrace further, his arm anchoring you firmly. Your response was just as eager, pressing against him as though you were trying to somehow fuse your bodies into one, breathing growing labored until the sudden sound of someone clearing their throat pulled you back to your surroundings. As you pulled back the gaze shared between you and Jaskier was slightly stunned, both warring with the same question; that couldn’t just be play, could it?

“If you’re done,” a voice said and you looked up to find Yennefer giving you both an amused look.

“What?” Jaskier snapped impatiently, angry at being interrupted though he knew if you’d kept going one or both of you were going to end up banned from all future parties.

“Geralt sent me to find you,” she answered, “I believe his exact words were _if they’re quite done with their little games we need to get rest before tomorrow_.”

You reluctantly climbed off of Jaskier’s lap and reached out your hand. He took it and rose with you. Yennefer walked ahead and the two of you meandered, reluctant to leave the space where you’d been able to explore yet unspoken feelings. When you reached the door, you paused.

“Once we cross that threshold we can stop pretending,” you said, staring at the thin line between your sweetest dreams the harsh cold of reality.

“I’m tired of pretending,” Jaskier said. Your heart hurt but it was good to hear. Good to know that the kiss really had been just more proof of his talent as a performer. He stepped over the threshold and you followed, and then he pulled you into a hungry kiss, his mouth demanding and possessive, claiming every inch of your mouth it could from your lips to your tongue to the scrape of your teeth against his. When he pulled back you gaped at him.

“I thought,” you began, gasping for breath, “I thought we were done pretending.”

“I am,” he said, “I’m done pretending that I don’t have feelings for you. I’m done playing the courtly lover, longing from afar. I want you, Y/N. You have only to tell me that you want me too and I’m yours.”

You could feel Yennefer watching you from several paces ahead but you were used to an audience now.

“I liked pretending,” you said, and his face fell a little, “But I much prefer getting to do this without any pretense.”

Before he could say anything, you pulled him in for another kiss and Yennefer kept walking. There was no possible way to make up for all the months of longing between you in one night, but you were still going to try.


End file.
